Goldensky
Goldensky is Rainstorm's alter dragonsona (basically meaning she's my sona, but from another tribe, & with a different backstory). "Am I an idiot? Ask yourself that question." Appearance Golden is a wiry, small SkyWing. Her scales fade in and out in different shades of orange and yellow. Her underscales are a pale golden, but her overscales are an amber-gold-orange sort of color, like the inside of a mango. She is usually mistaken for a dragonet because of her soft features and tiny figure. She has a triangular, narrow snout, and her eyes are normally sized, even though she's always worried they're too small. "So you think you can do ''anything ''better than me?" Personality Golden is usually terrible with first impressions. She has many different sides to her personality, so she will give every dragon a different first impression of herself. Sometimes Golden likes to lose herself in a good scroll, but other times she enjoys going out with her friends to just have fun. Most of the time Goldensky is social and ignores comments that would normally make other dragons feel bad. She likes to talk back a lot, and tries to be as humorous and snarky as possible. Unfortunately, Golden gets angry very easily, and sometimes is sarcastic and harsher than she means to be. Surprisingly, she also has a quiet, extremely shy side. "Yeah... I don't think so." History Goldensky was hatched by Cuprite, the last heir of a long line of secret SkyWing animuses. Unfortunately, this line of SkyWings' powers come with a price - they will have to fall in love with an enemy, and die at the hands of their true love's allies. Cuprite had an egg with the SkyWing prince Currant. The SkyWing queen, unsurprisingly, was Cuprite's enemy. She had been hunting the secret lineage of sky dragon animuses for her entire reign. Eventually, Currant found out about Cuprite's secret and so did his mother. Cuprite just had enough time to hatch her dragonet, Goldensky in the mountain caves before getting captured and killed by the queen. Now Golden was alone, hungry, and helpless. She spent the first few weeks of her life hidden in the cave, eating the occasional birds and tiny animals that wandered inside. In the meanwhile the queen was furious, searching the entire kingdom. She never found the cave, because it was beneath a concealing shelf of rock. When Goldensky had enough strength, she came to the edge of the cave and tried to fly out. It didn't work. She was snatched by a huge bird of prey from the air and taken to its nest in the Mud Kingdom. Finally, when she learned how to fly properly, Golden escaped from the nest and began moving all over the continent. She spent a few seasons in the Scorpion Den, visited the rainforest, and even tried living on the beaches of the Sea Kingdom. After a few years, Goldensky realized she only wanted to stay in one place - her home. She permanently began living in the Sky Kingdom caves, and continues occasionally traveling and hiding from the queen to this day. "Seriously, I should have at least a kingdom by now." Relationships WIP ~ If you want any of your OCs to have a relationship with Golden, just ask me on my wall. "No, I definitely wasn't spying on you." Artsiness If anyone wants to draw Golden, I guess you can stick stuff here... "Please shut up?" Please don't use this character without my permission. Thank you! Category:SkyWings Category:Dragonsonas Category:Animus Category:Content (Rainstorm239) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Occupation (Explorer)